


Day 128

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [128]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, Missing Scenes, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 128

747 TOMORROW 6:30PM HEATHROW

Jumbo Jet. Dear me Mr Holmes, dear me.

Your brother is as good as he thinks he is...

too bad.

-the Woman

 

Mycroft looked at the text again and swore. 

"AN-thEA!" 

He poured himself a double and sunk into his chair.

"Sir?"

"Need to call a conference. Have to cancel Bond Air."

"Sir."

 

"...double oh theven..."

John sighed and closed his laptop. He watched Irene watch Sherlock pace back and forth, then pick up his violin and collapse into his chair. 

"...double oh thheven...what...is...it."

"You might as well go wash your hair, he could be days like that. I have a late shift at the clinic."

John threw on his coat and kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "Be back later, love." He glanced at Irene and sighed. "I wouldn't leave him here with you if I wasn't covering for someone. Just pull the window shut when you leave, yeah?"

Irene nodded, barely aware of John's presence, intrigued by Sherlock's focus; he seemed to be in his own world, searching for the piece to complete the puzzle.

"double oh theven..."

 

"Bond Air is go, that’s decided. Check with the Coventry lot."

"Coventry."

Damn. Irene. It's dark, John...where's John? She's still here - washed her hair

"I’ve never been. Is it nice?"

"Where's John?"

"He went out a couple of hours ago."

"I was just talking to him..."

"He said you do that. What’s Coventry got to do with anything?"

Doesn't anyone know their history?

"It’s a story, probably not true. In the Second World War, the Allies knew that Coventry was going to get bombed because they’d broken the German code but they didn’t want the Germans to know that they’d broken the code, so they let it happen anyway."

"Have you ever had anyone?"

Had...

"Sorry?"

"And when I say “had,” I’m being indelicate."

"I don't understand..."

"Well, I'll be delicate then...Let's have dinner."

She's touching me..why is she touching me...gentle, she isn't normally gentle, out of her comfort zone...she can't possibly think...John...so different than John's hand...her scent is...not John, she isn't John. Bond Air...Coventry...

"Why?"

"Might be hungry."

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Why would I want to have dinner if I wasn’t hungry?"

"Oh, Mr Holmes..."

"...if it was the end of the world, if this was the very last night, would you have dinner with me?"

Oh. She's flirting...why...she still doesn't have her phone...but it's more than that...sentiment? Her pulse has definitely sped up, her eyes...she does have beautiful eyes. Not as nice as John-

"Sherlock!"

"Too late."

"It's not the end of the world, it's just Mrs. Hudson."


End file.
